


UkFr 30 Day OTP Challenge

by bottombonnefoytrash



Series: 30 Day O.T.P. Challenge [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombonnefoytrash/pseuds/bottombonnefoytrash





	1. Day One; Holding Hands

Francis smiled as he and Arthur were taking an evening stroll through the seemingly empty park. He glanced around and smiled widely before slipping his hand into Arthur's entwining their fingers together quickly. "Oi!" Arthur said, giving him a look to remind him about their strict P.D.A. rules. Francis rolled his eyes. "No one's around amour." he said, smiling softly at him and the Brits heart almost melted with how innocent Francis' smile was, seeing he only wanted to hold hands. "Fine. Just this once." he grumbled, squeezing his hand lightly as they walked along a path parallel to a stream, and the Eiffel tower light up in the distance as Francis smiled happily. The clouds cleared, letting the moon light spill onto their faces, and Arthur smiled to himself, watching Francis' face be lit up by the moon light. "I love you too ye git." he muttered softly, know Francis spoke through his actions more then words, quiet the opposite of Arthur. Francis smiled, rubbing his thumb over the back of Arthur's hand.


	2. Day Two; Cuddling Somewhere

Francis glared at the paperwork that just kept piling up in front of him. He hated doing all this tedious work. Arthur glanced over and sighed, seeing how Francis was getting agitated, and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the meeting room and out to the sprawling garden by the meeting place, sitting on a bench tucked into a nice, little, secluded alcove. Francis sat with him and leaned into him, relaxing as his arms encircled the Brits waist. "Merci~" he murmured, nuzzling his face into his neck as Arthur rubbed his back softly. Arthur smiled gently, noticing they were surrounded by all kinds of roses. "Anything for you love" he said, kissing him softly on the forehead, glad for the privacy the large rose bushes gave them.


	3. Day Three; Gaming/Watching A Movie

Francis glared at the paperwork that just kept piling up in front of him. He hated doing all this tedious work. Arthur glanced over and sighed, seeing how Francis was getting agitated, and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the meeting room and out to the sprawling garden by the meeting place, sitting on a bench tucked into a nice, little, secluded alcove. Francis sat with him and leaned into him, relaxing as his arms encircled the Brits waist. "Merci~" he murmured, nuzzling his face into his neck as Arthur rubbed his back softly. Arthur smiled gently, noticing they were surrounded by all kinds of roses. "Anything for you love" he said, kissing him softly on the forehead, glad for the privacy the large rose bushes gave them.


End file.
